


The Space Between Light and Void

by HallowedHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedHeart/pseuds/HallowedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd like to see Roxy, Rose, and Calliope in a dream bubble, where Calliope gets a chance to explain why she forced the Lalondes out of the bubbles the last time Rose showed up. Other characters could show up too (it's a dream bubble, of course they can), but I'd like the focus to be on those three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Light and Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlymorningechoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/gifts).




End file.
